


The art of trade

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Economy, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Household, Mother-Son Relationship, Tirion, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: a young Moryo and his mother talk about money





	The art of trade

Moryo had found out at a early age that he had some skills in trade. It had all started with helping his mother in the household economy, for with a ever growing number of sons Nerdanel tried to get food and other necessary things at a cheap price.       

 

It was not that she or her husband was saving for anything special, it was simply necessary to hold tight to any pennies they earned because four sons in various ages needed food and clothing as they grew, even if Fëanor had a annual income as the crown prince from the royal palace in Tirion, and his whole family as well. 

 

“It is better that you learn how to save money from the start when you are young, rather than making fools out of yourself when you spend money like drinking water and soon ends up with unpaid bills from the shops,” Nerdanel explained, and her currently youngest son had to agree. Only last week, their second cousin born to their uncle Nolo had been found out to have laid a large amount of money on books and other items related to architecture, which was viewed as a waste of money because said cousin had no experience or even education in that area. 

 

One of those rare times when his father and uncle did agree on something about a offspring testing the limits of what was acceptable, and Moryo had secretly promised to not do any such error. His cousin had not faced any harsh punishment, but perhaps the real punishment was to handing over all the items to uncle Nolo and be faced with the unpaid bills in front of everyone in the family. Cousin Finno, who had been visiting yesterday, even spoke of how his brother had begged, even pleaded his parents to be given back the books but that was not to happen until that he had paid off all the bills he had neglected to pay. 

 

“Is that why we have a set amount of pocket money each month and you refuse to give us more when we have used up the money?” Moryo asked. His mother nodded. 

 

“Neither your father or myself will have our sons grow up to treat money like candy to be handed out to any kind of people. Not just because you are princes, but because common sense are useful to know.”

 

That kind of logic was hard to disagree with, Moryo thought while he made the correct calculating on how much a new court robe for his father would cost, since Fëanor's current one was rather out of date in term of current fashion, as well strained by soot and other kind of filth from the forge, from all the times his father had not been checking the time before they would go to the royal court for a family dinner and often ending up throwing said court robe on himself after only a quick washing and still wearing the leather boots he normally used in the forge. 

 

“That reminds me...I need to buy more fabric as well. You boys grows so fast, that sometimes I wonder where times flies. One day you are all tiny and cute babies, and then a few decades you are bigger and trying to have your own adventures...”

 

There was a loud cry and a crash from the outside, followed by the barking of a dog. Hopefully Tyelko had not been clumsy enough to break one of the fine clay jars out in the garden, they had been a gift from their maternal grandmother this summer and with the third brother being in that state of growing taller and getting longer limbs which hinted to that he soon would reach his adult height, it was all but impossible for Tyelko to avoid such trouble once in a while.  

 

“Goodness, I really hope that if we get a fifth child, it will be a girl with a calm personality, we could have some use of a little more quiet personality in this family!”    

 

Especially given the big possibility that their family might add a new member again, within the coming years. Moryo would not be surprised if he would become a big brother soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...given Gondolin is said to be pretty much a exact copy of Tirion, Turgon must have started the possible idea of his own city somewhere...


End file.
